Haunted School Building
by Inralak
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow go to the old school building behind their school, known for being haunted. They got separated from their friends and are now alone. But Grimmjow takes that chance to make the night fun, for the both of them. AU. OOC. One-Shot. Grimm/Ichi.


**Author's Note: So this was a random idea that came to my head. It's a very short one-shot. It's 4 o'clock in the morning where I am and am very tired. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I do try to get them all. I did rush the ending.**

 **Pairing: Grimmjow and Ichigo, Grimm/Ichi.**

 **Warning's: Sex between two guys. OOC. AU.**

* * *

"This is a bad idea." A brown eyed, orange haired teen said as he walked down an dimly lit abandoned corridor. He clung on to the arm of his companion, a blue haired, blue eyed walking Greek god.

"It will be fine, Ichigo. Nothings going to get you, I promise." Grimmjow gave the teen holding on to his arm a big toothy grin, he couldn't help the amusement that passed his eyes at the other's fear. It was so cute.

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into coming here." Ichigo looked around at the corroding walls and peeling paint, moss growing everywhere and the sounds of water constantly dripping in place's you can't see. You look down the hallway and all you can see is a mass of black shadows, the only light coming from the torch that Grimmjow holds, not even the moon light comes through the windows. It's like this place is made from the darkness.

"Hey, it's not my fault the other's vanished." They continued down the path, the floor scattered with old mouldy paper, fallen chairs and some kids dolls missing heads and limbs. "I didn't think it would be so windy tonight."

"You're an idiot. Don't expect me to talk to you for a week after this." Ichigo pulled away from the other with a pout on his lips.

"Awe, babe. I didn't know this was going to happen." He tried to calm his boyfriend by wrapping his arms around that warm smaller body, trying to comfort the other.

Ichigo relaxed in the hold, leaning against the other's chest. He sighed, forgetting what he just said as he succumbed to his lover's warmth. Then a hand grabbed his arse and the sentimental moment was instantly destroyed.

Shoving the blue head away. "I can't believe you, Grimm!"

"What?" He lifted his arms in a mock surrender and shrugged.

"Your mind just goes straight to the gutter." Ichigo crossed his arms and turned away.

"Hey, I can't help it that every time I'm with you I can't stop from touching you. You're just so hot. I'm not a man who denies his urges, you knew that when you decided to date me." Grimmjow says with a suggestive look in his eyes as he eyed the orangette up and down.

Ichigo's breath hitched as flashes of what the other did to him earlier that day.

"Ah~ Grimm...I'm so c-close... Harder!" Ichigo panted and gasped as his blue haired boyfriend thrust into him, harder, faster.

"Mmm, you feel so good Ichi." He pumped into his lover with vigour, pushing the other into wall even further in the tight space.

"Ah~ah, p-please... Let me..." The brown eyed teen placed his hands on the walls either side of his head, stabilising himself as the other kept on hitting his prostrate.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's lips and whispered in his ear. "Then come."

Ichigo screamed as he came, spraying his fluids on both their stomach's.

Grimmjow watched in marvel as the other's face gasp in pleasure, bringing on his own release, colouring Ichigo's insides with his own fluids.

They both tried to catch their breath as they came down from their high. Then Ichigo pushed the other away, a furious look on his face.

"What the hell, Grimm?" His voice raising. "You drag me into one of the cleaning closets during lunch and then you proceed to have sex with me at school. You're an idiot! What if we were discovered! What were you thinking?"

Grimmjow just sighed as he zipped up his pants and straightened his clothes. "Jeez, this area of the school is barely even used and its lunch time, everyone is either in the cafeteria or in the school yard. So, it's fine."

Ichigo gathers his clothes that the blue haired assailant ripped off him and chucked around the very small space. "That's beside the point. We're at school, you jerk. How am I going to go on with the rest of the day in this state."

The orangette's face is flushed and his hair is all messed up, as well as red marks on his neck, making him look even more ravishing in Grimmjow's opinion.

"I don't know. You look fine." The blue haired teen says with a big lecherous grin on his face, bending to lick up the other's neck.

"Ah~ St-stop it." Ichigo pushes him away again. "The bells about to go and I still haven't eaten anything, arse-hole."

"If you keep insulting me like that, Ichigo." Leaning closer into his lover. "I might just have to clean that dirty mouth of yours." Grabbing Ichigo's chin in a firm grip and pressing their lips together.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone opened it. That didn't stop Grimmjow though, he kissed Ichigo with more force before pulling back at the coughing from behind them.

"Hurry up, you two. Class is about to start." The sound of Ichigo's blond friend's voice totally destroying the moment.

"We're coming, Shinji." Ichigo got out of the grip that Grimmjow had on him and walked over to his friend, lucky that he already put his clothes back on.

They started walking down the corridor to their next class, not even waiting to see if Grimmjow is following. "So, Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo said looking at his friend.

"Did you want to check out the old school building behind the school tonight?" The blond smiled that piano smile when he saw his long time friend shiver at the mention of that place.

"Are you crazy! That place..." Taking a breath to calm down and letting it out slowly, Ichigo relaxed. "You heard the rumour's about that place. They say that people have been killed in there. And, there are ghosts in there. Are you crazy? People say that at night and during the day as well, they hear screaming coming from in there."

His friend only laughed. "Yeah, but the rumour's aren't true. People just made that up to scare them away from that place."

"No, I don't think so." Ichigo started walking away.

"Awe, come on, Ichigo. It will be fun."

Before he could tell his friend to shut his annoying mouth, a hand crawled around his waist and pulled him into a familiar hard chest.

"Of course we'll go." The blue haired fiend said, tightening his hold on the one in his arms.

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down, Ichigo." Grimmjow looked at Shinji. "Sure, we'll come. When? What time?"

"Oh, cool. Well, it's tonight at 9pm, no one should be here around that time." Shinji said happily. "Also, the other's are all coming as well."

"Great, we'll be there."

"Awesome, see you guy there." Shinji then left to go into the classroom ahead of them.

"What the hell, Grimmjow. I don't want to go." Ichigo looked a little worried.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you." Giving Ichigo one of his famous grins.

Ichigo getting angry at the memory of Grimmjow just accepting his friends request, the orangette punches him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Grimmjow yells as he rubs the place that the other hit.

"It's because this is all your fault, jack-arse." He took the torch from the other's hand and marched off down the hallway, each step creaking from the wood floor boards.

"Hey, wait for me." The blue haired teen took bigger steps to catch up to his lover. "This place is really cool, though."

"You're crazy."

"Hey, what's in there?" Grimmjow grabbed the other teens arm and dragged him in a random room with the door missing. The room was really small, only one desk and chair, cupboards with paper and books in them. A faded red rug on the floor and long dead plants in pots by the window on the opposite side of the door. A thin layer of dust over everything in the room.

"This was probably the Principals office once upon a time." Ichigo said gazing around the room. He stopped when he felt a warm body come up from behind him. "Wh-what are you doing, Grimmjow?"

"Finally, I have you alone." He said, leaning down to nuzzle the other's hair with his nose.

"We've been alone since we got separated from the other's, idiot." Ichigo said, trying to get out of the blue haired teens reach, but unable to because of the arm around his stomach pulling him back into the other's body.

"Yes, I just wanted to say that." He said as he trailed his hand down to Ichigo's clothed member.

"I wonder what happened to them." Used to Grimmjow's wondering hands, he continued on with what he was saying. "Renji and Rukia vanished first and then Ikkaku and Yumichika disappeared when we got to the second floor. Shinji and Hiyori was behind us not that long ago, but if it weren't for that door closing and locking before they went through they would still be here. Where are they all. Grimmjow, we need to find a way ou... Ah!"

He trailed off when he felt the other's hand grasp his erection, all that touching from Grimmjow had gotten his body to react without him noticing. His body over heating and a red blush cover his face as Grimmjow licked the back of his neck.

"Mmmm, I love your taste." He says as he licks his lips, a look in his eyes like he's getting ready for a meal.

"G-Grimmjow, we need to find a way out of this creepy place." His mind going hazy as Grimmjow's hand moved up and down his quickly hardening cock. "St-stop... Ahn~ We... We need to f-find a way out of he-here. Ah!"

"We will. We've got plenty of time." He said as he latched his mouth onto Ichigo's neck, pushing his clothed erection into the other's behind. "And don't worry about the other's, their probably doing what I'm thinking of doing to you right now."

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?" Gasping as the other rubbed the tip of his member.

"This place isn't really what you think it is." He says as he turns Ichigo around to get a better look at his aroused face, smirking a little. "This place is actually where a lot of the students come to live out their fantasy of having sex in a 'haunted' building, or something like that. That's why people hear screaming, they're screams of pleasure. Do you get it now."

"What the h-hell? People are so weird." Ichigo grasped the blue haired teens shirt as Grimmjow massaged both their erections together with one hand and grabbing Ichigo's arse in the other.

"Yeah, I guess." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo backwards to the desk and bent him over the wood on his stomach, a little bit of dust lifting in the air and making Ichigo sneeze.

"Damn it, Grimmjow, I'm not having sex with you in this dusty place. It's not hot at all." He sneezed again.

"Awe, why not?" He bent over the other, his body pressing against Ichigo's back.

"A-ah." Ichigo choked a little as he felt the warmth of the other on his back and the grinding cock pressing into his bottom. "It's gross here, jerk."

"Yeah, but your body is saying something totally different." Grimmjow started pulling down the other's pants, revealing that wonderful arse that he loves so much.

"I-idiot, let me g-go... Ah." Ichigo really didn't want to do this here, but whenever his boyfriend touched him liked this and he was still riled up from lunch time, he didn't get his fill of the blue haired teen yet, one round doesn't satisfy him any-more and that kiss just left him wanting for more.

"Just let me put it in a little bit." Grimmjow whispered in a low sensual tone that he knew the other couldn't resist.

"F-fine! But, only a little." Ichigo relented, moaning loudly when Grimmjow nibbled on his shoulder.

"I knew you would see it my way eventually, love." He reached his hand down to prepare the other.

"Don't bother, just hurry up and put it in me." Ichigo looked behind him and into Grimmjow's intense baby blue eye's in frustration and want, hating it when this man makes him so needy.

"Okay, whatever you say." Thrusting into that inviting heat of the one he loves, fully seating inside him. Making sure not to move, letting the other adjust, even though they already did it that day, Grimmjow wasn't exactly small and Ichigo did grimace in pain when he entered.

"I-I said, only a little, jerk. Ah, whatever, just m-move!" Ichigo growled out, getting impatient.

"As you say." He thrusted in and out, moving in that tight warmth.

"Ah~ahhh... Grimm... Harder!" Ichigo moaned wantonly as Grimmjow hit his pleasure spot with every movement.

Grimmjow groaned, going harder and faster. His hand reaching down to jerk Ichigo off, moving his hand in time with every hit to the orange heads prostrate. He was reaching his peek a little too quickly, but the sounds that Ichigo was making just setting him off.

"I'm- I'm gonna c-come!" Ichigo screamed out, feeling himself ready to burst. But for some reason he couldn't. Looking back into those wonderful blue eyes, his own brown ones begging. "P-please... Ah~nh! I wanna c-come..."

"Come for me, Ichigo." Grimmjow growled out, pumping Ichigo faster.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed the other's name as he came, spilling his release onto the dusty floor.

The blue haired teen groaned as he came, coating Ichigo's inside with his white hot seed. Ichigo's muscles clenching and unclenching around Grimmjow's now flaccid cock as he came down from his high, trying to get his breath even.

"Mmm, lets get out of here." Grimmjow said as he pulled out of his lover and fixing up his clothes, then helping Ichigo with his attire.

"Y-yeah." Still a little out of breath, he leaned against Grimmjow's body for support.

Grimmjow hugged Ichigo to his body tightly, trademark smirk on his face. "And we can finish off what we started."

"What?" Was all the orange head could say.

"Round two." He leaned down and bit Ichigo hard on the lip, then slipping his tongue inside that warm cavern he loved so much.

"Idiot." He said, out of breath, face as red as his name. A little excited for a whole night with the man he loves. "Show me what you got."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)**  
 **Please favourite and review, they are much appreciated.**


End file.
